


Rainshadow

by corgifeathers



Series: Ocean's Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Paranormal, Post-Ocean's Thirteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgifeathers/pseuds/corgifeathers
Summary: After his rescue in London, Terry comes home to strange and terrifying experiences. At the end of his rope, he reaches out to the only other person who can provide him some answers.Crossover with Good Omens and Lucifer
Relationships: Danny Ocean & Terry Benedict
Series: Ocean's Omens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After I finished Ineffable Ocean, I knew I wanted to tell the story of Terry's experience in that alley. So this is it. I highly suggest reading that first before jumping into this fic.

The streets of New York were busy as usual, but Danny didn’t mind. He was in too good a mood to be bothered by such things as impolite people and heavy traffic.

It was a Tuesday. He was on his way to scope out a jewelry store that had just opened not too long ago. Things had been going rather well for him lately. Every job he took turned out successful, always taking in more cash than what was planned. No one got in his way. He was having a lucky streak and he wanted to keep it going.

At almost near the block of the store, his phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the number, expecting a call from Rusty to see how the case was going. The number he saw instead made him stop in his tracks though. It was a very specific Nevada number.

Danny answered the phone, both wary and curious about what the person on the other end needed from him. “Hey Terry! Nice to see you kept my number.”

“Danny,” Terry replied, then stuttered.

Danny thought that was interesting. Terry Benedict was always direct with him. It wasn’t in the man’s DNA to be nervous.

“What’s up, Terry?” Danny prodded. He thought maybe someone had tried hitting the casino again. “Everything alright?”

“It’s complicated,” Terry responded. Then another pause. Danny could hear a long sigh on the other end. Terry spoke again. "I need to speak with you about that night. In London. I need to know what you saw."  
  
"What I saw?"  
  
"Can you come to Las Vegas?"   
  
Danny frowned. "Right now? I had something planned this week, but maybe next week-"  
  
 ** _"Please."_**  
  
Danny stopped. There was an extremely uncharacteristic desperation in his voice.  
He sounded _broken_. Something was definitely wrong. It alarmed Danny far more than he would admit.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I can be there on Thursday. This Thursday."  
  
"Thank you," came the quiet reply, then the call hung up.  
  
Danny stared at his screen, trying to process what just happened. His lucky streak just got put on hold. He forgot about the jewelry store, and instead, he made his way home to pack his things.  
  
-  
  
Terry set his phone down on his desk after the call ended. Danny Ocean was the only one who could provide him answers. He hated asking for help, but he had no other choice.

It started about a month after he arrived home. He thought maybe it was because he was so focused on putting his businesses back together that it hadn't started sooner. That he just put everything concerning those events out of his mind.   
  
Terry didn't know the reason for sure. But he knew something had happened to him in London. And it was literally coming back to haunt him.  
  
There were little things in the corner of his eye at first. He would notice someone near the end of the hallway while he made his way to the office, concealed partly by the wall, but found no one there when he arrived. A figure would set it eyes on him in the multitude of people on the casino floor, but vanish when Terry turned to look. There was an extra presence in his house at night while he slept, something he could feel in his bones.  
  
It was always a shadow, always a dark mass in his peripheral vision that would disappear when he tried to see it. He thought maybe he wasn't getting enough sleep, so he slept extra long during the day. Then he saw it in his dreams.   
  
He began dreaming constantly of a dark alley, rain pouring overhead like a hurricane. He was always standing alone in that alley. It was always cold and heavy. Then the shadow would appear.   
  
And it would walk toward him.  
  
It would reach out to him, and it would _take him._  
  
Terry never knew where it was taking him because he always jolted awake at that moment. He would sit up in bed, a bowling ball on his chest and his eyes darting around searching for whoever had just been in the room with him.   
  
He gradually stopped sleeping. His body would shut down for no more than thirty minutes before he forced himself awake again and continued about his day. His appetite went next. He sweat from head to foot as he pushed himself to stalk around the casino floor on only caffeine and adrenaline. He stopped going home. He would go upstairs at the end of the night and collapse on the penthouse couch from exhaustion.  
  
He could no longer stand to be alone at home. There was safety in numbers, and the constant flux of guests at the hotel brought a tiny fraction of comfort. Terry would not admit it out loud, but he was scared.   
  
He tended to jump when someone came up behind him. He started finding it hard to speak due to his voice becoming so hoarse from lack of proper hydration. He found himself locking up his office and breaking down in a crying fit on more than one occasion. He was slowly losing control over his emotions and it was driving him insane.   
  
He wanted to curse Bank for causing this stress and misery on him, blame him for everything, but deep down he knew he couldn't. There was something more. His gut told him that it all had to do with that night in London.  
  
So he called Danny, his rescuer. He was already at the edge of his breaking point. He needed to know what happened, because his own memory was not recalling anything useful. Although he wasn't entirely sure if he honestly just didn't remember or if he was subconsciously blocking everything out.  
  
It took a lot for him to make that phone call. He stared at the device sitting before him on his desk. It felt like a well had opened up in his chest, and Terry rested his elbows on the desk, holding his head in his hands. He sobbed alone in his office.

-

It was a fine day in Las Vegas when Danny arrived at the airport. He got his luggage and took a cab to the Bellagio. Everyone was out, tourists and conventioneers milling happily about. The fountains lashed up into the sky in graceful arcs. The sun was bright and hot.  
  
Everything seemed normal and as it should be. It was like he was in town to prepare and scout for a job. It was nice to get away from New York for awhile. He was still in a good mood.   
  
Danny checked in to the Bellagio, eyes wandering around the floor at the front desk. There was no sign of Terry, no indication that any of his staff were expecting him, or watching him. He received his keycard and went up to his room, setting his belongings on the bed. He then quickly checked his hair in the mirror and left the room, sending Terry a quick text as he headed back to the elevator.  
  
Danny simply wanted him to know that he had arrived and was in the building. A reply came back almost immediately: _Come to the office._  
  
Danny did so, heading in the direction of the administration halls once he exited the elevator. He was still wondering what all of this was about. He had not heard anything else from Terry since the initial phone call earlier in the week.   
  
No one stopped his approach. He reached the office, finding it unguarded as the receptionist had left for the afternoon. He knocked gently on the door, lowering his ear close to it to listen for a reply. A soft voice told him to enter, and Danny opened it carefully, not knowing what he was expecting.  
  
What he saw definitely had been at the bottom of the list. Terry was trudging around the office, away from his desk and hovering near a table with an open bottle of brandy on it. A glass was poured next to it, but it looked like it hadn't been touched. Terry appeared as if he'd had several glasses already though. He stared at the floor as he walked in circles, shoulders hunched and one hand on his hip, the other partly covering his face. His hair was unkempt and there were dark rings under his eyes. He wore only a white dress shirt and black pants, no fancy jacket or tie, or jewelry or gold cane. He looked very plain to Danny, not the proud and shiny businessman that he should have been.   
  
Danny wasn't sure if Terry was even aware of his entry. There was something extremely off about the man, and Danny was almost afraid to draw near him for fear he might give him a heart attack or cause him to lash out. Danny settled for clearing his throat first before addressing him directly in a very quiet voice. "Hi Terry."  
  
Terry actually acknowledged him, but only in a quick glance. "Hi," was all Danny received as Terry continued staring at floor as he paced in circles.  
  
What was going on here? Danny thought. There was no snark, no snide comments. It unnerved Danny to say the least and made unsure of how to approach. He tried getting closer to him. "Well, I'm here," he began softly with a light chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. "How have you been, Terry?"  
  
Terry actually paused, and _almost_ looked at him. "I don't know what's going on," he replied, short and fast that Danny almost didn't catch the words. The rattle in his voice made it that much harder as well.  
  
This clearly wasn't a visit having anything to do with business or pulling a heist. Danny hardened his tone, wanting to get to the bottom of the issue. "Tell me what's wrong, Terry. You asked me to come out here, and here I am. What did you need to know from me?"  
  
Terry stopped his fidgeting this time and raised his gaze to meet the thief's. Danny was shocked. He had never seen such darkness and pain in anyone's eyes before.   
  
Terry managed to rasp out some words. "P-Please tell m-me what happened in London..."  
  
Danny was at a loss. "I...got you out of that club...and brought you home. Don't you remember?"  
  
Terry's face turned to a snarl. **_"Of course I do!"_** he shouted, then reigned himself back in. "Tell me about...the alley..."  
  
Danny stepped back from the sudden outburst, but Terry leaned against his desk and shook his head as if quietly apologizing. Danny studied him for a bit, then moved closer once the flash of anger had subsided.   
  
"Terry, when was the last time you slept?"  
  
"I can't sleep," Terry responded. "I can't _eat._ I can't do anything anymore. That's why I need to know, so I can make it go away."  
  
Danny tilted his head, confused. "Make what go away?"  
  
Terry darted his gaze, refusing to look at the thief again. "I don't know what it is...a shadow...a ghost. I don't know. You probably think I'm crazy, but it won't Leave. Me. Alone."  
  
He growled, angry and frustrated. Something flickered in the back of Danny's mind, something he hadn't thought about in a long time. It was something he believed he'd left behind in London, something he convinced himself was a fluke in his imagination and no further need to consider.  
  
It grew louder now, coming back to him almost full force, crashing into the front of his skull like a truck with no brakes. He studied Terry again, and from the man's obvious distress, Danny knew it was something he could no longer ignore. He was going to have to confront it, no matter how implausible or insane it may have sounded in his head.   
  
"Come on, Terry," he said softly, and reached out to grab hold of the other by the arms. "Let's go somewhere we can talk."  
  
He ushered Terry upstairs to his hotel room. It was private and away from the casino floor, so none of the staff would come and interrupt what Danny needed to tell him.   
  
Terry willingly followed him. Danny noticed how he seemed eager to remain close to him, all the way from the office, up the elevator, and into the room. It was like Terry was trying to hide behind him from something or someone. Even once in the room, Terry hovered next to him, and Danny had to make him sit in one of the chairs at the small dinner table near the window just to put space between them. That took a little bit more convincing than Danny liked to admit.   
  
The sun was beginning to set, and the lights of the Strip began to glow in the oncoming night. Terry stared out the window at them, watching the fountains at the foot of the hotel dance up and down way below them.   
  
Danny removed his jacket, tossing it on the bed. He watched Terry from the corner of his eye. His hands were folded on top of the table and they shook slightly as he gazed out the window. Danny could the blank frown on his face in the reflection of the glass. He appeared an absolute mess and it was bothering Danny to no end.   
  
There were small complimentary bottles of water on the tv stand along with a food menu. Danny offered a bottle to his guest, telling him like a child to drink it. "I'm going to order us some dinner. You look like you haven't eaten anything proper in a month. I'll eat with you, and then I promise I'll tell you everything I remember. Ok?"  
  
Terry nodded his head, carefully removing the bottlecap in sullen defeat.   
  
Relieved that he had gained at least some control of the situation, Danny put an order in over the room's phone. Once done, he sat in the opposite chair from Terry. They were both silent. Danny pretended to watch the fountain outside while actually keeping close watch on his guest.   
  
When the food came, Danny ate slow, his eyes still focused more on Terry than on his plate. He didn't know exactly how long it was since Terry had eaten, but it was obvious it had been at least a couple days. Terry's behavior alternated between poking at his food in disgust and cramming it down in starvation. As long as there was something in him to give him an energy boost, Danny thought.  
  
Danny placed the dishes outside the door once they were done. Terry remained in his spot by the window, though instead of staring out into the night, he was now focused on Danny across from him, waiting for him to make good on his promise.   
  
It was somewhat a relief to see some of the usual cold scrutiny that he knew Terry so well for. Danny proceeded to oblige him while he was now alert.  
  
"I don't know how to explain all this, so I'm just going to tell you exactly how it happened," Danny begun firmly. "Just bear with me, because I have a hard time believing it all myself..."


	2. Chapter 2

There were clouds. Dark clouds looming above him. He thought it was strange that he was lying on the ground, in the rain, just staring at the clouds, so he got up. Danny was right next to him but remained kneeling on the ground for some reason.  
  
Terry gazed around him. They had made it out to the alley. It was raining. Mildly inconvenient, but at least they were out. He could go home now.  
  
"Danny, let's go," he called to the other, but there was no response. He turned to thief that had just rescued him.  
  
Terry froze. Or maybe he'd been frozen in place the whole time. His eyes widened in something like fear and shock when he saw Danny on the ground holding a body. _His body._  
  
That was impossible. That couldn't be him! Terry shook all over while still rooted to the spot. He checked himself over. He was there, he was whole. So how could he be in two places at once!?  
  
Then he saw the blood on the _other_ Terry. Pouring out of his side. It was then he finally registered Danny yelling at him, screaming his name, shaking him and patting his face.  
  
"Terry! We're almost out of here!!!" Danny screamed.  
  
Terry was a smart person. He considered himself well educated in a multitude of things, including his slightly religious upbringing. All that coupled with a raw primal instinct raging somewhere deep down told him everything. It hit him like a truck barreling its way down that small alley. The lack of cold rain, his body on the ground, the blood...  
  
He was _dying_.  
  
And he was watching it happen.  
  
"No..." His voice sounded ragged and weak. "No...Danny...DANNY! Don't let me go! DANNY!"  
  
Though Danny couldn't hear him. Of course he cannot hear you, you're a ghost, Terry thought bitterly. It was almost comical how he knew that.  
  
He may be a ghost, but he was still there. He was still attached to his body, which meant he, or his body, was still alive. He wasn't gone yet. The only thing he could do was plead. "Danny, please do something! SAVE ME! I don't want to go..."  
  
Everything shifted just then. The alleyway became darker and the air around him nearly froze. Something pulled his attention away from Danny, and Terry instinctively turned in the direction from where they had come out of the club.  
  
There, at the start of the alley, was a great shadow. Blacker than anything he'd ever seen before. It was cloaked, and it moved slowly toward him.  
  
_No_ , he thought. _Not this!_  
  
"You know who I am," the shadow quietly said to him.  
  
Terry couldn't find the will to do anything. It didn't matter. He was staring down Death.  
  
He turned back to Danny. He heard Danny whisper in the rain, "I'm sorry..."  
  
Terry could only choke out the man's name in one last ditch effort. His _friend's_ name. "Danny..." He closed his eyes as the shadow stepped closer.  
  
"You really should be nicer to this man."  
  
Terry opened his eyes. He looked to where Death was approaching him, only to see another there. A man dressed in white. Terry was taken aback. He'd appeared out of nowhere. The air and rain droplets glowed around him like Christmas lights.  
  
"It's ok, Terry," the man said to him.  
  
Terry stared at him, almost starstruck by him. His eyes were a fluorescent purple and his skin almost glittered in the rain. There were strange filaments of light emanating from his shoulders and back, glistening, forming some kind of sleek translucent shape.  
  
Terry would have fallen to his knees if he still wasn't struck by fear. "You're an angel..."  
  
The man smiled at him, serene and comforting. "I'm the Archangel Gabriel specifically."  
  
Gabriel glanced to the side and Terry followed his gaze. The shadow at the opposite end of the alley still waited. The angel literally stood between Terry and Death.  
  
The light filaments from his back expanded, glowing bright, until they solidified into a pair of beautiful white wings. One wing curled around Terry, looming over his head, as if forming a protective shell.  
  
With the wing now serving as a shield, Death seemed to shrug its shoulders in a strange display of defeat. It disappeared back down the alley, merging with the rest of the natural shadows, until Terry could no longer see or feel its presence.  
  
"You must seek to use the extra time I am giving you wisely, Terry," Gabriel said softly. Then he smiled. "Make some friends. Go out on the town more often. You live in the perfect place to do so."  
  
"I-I will t-try," Terry replied shakily. His voice was ready to give out from shock.  
  
"You must," Gabriel responded, almost chastising him. Then he motioned to Danny. "And I would start right here. You are going to owe a lot to this man. He is pleading for your life as we speak. He thinks far more of you than you realize."  
  
Terry nodded. It was the only thing he could manage to do.  
  
He saw Gabriel smile at him. The angel's hand waved again, and everything began to swirl. Terry lost track of his bearings as the alley around him faded to black. The next thing he knew, he was gasping for air while laying on the ground, the gloomy clouds hanging over him again. He felt icy rain on his face. Danny was telling him it was going to be ok.

"Look at me! It's ok! You're ok..."


	3. Chapter 3

_“Look at me! It’s ok! You’re ok…”_

Terry's eyes snapped open with a jolt.  
  
He didn't know when he fell asleep, or how he even got to the bed. All he knew was that he had been sleeping, in a room, at his hotel, in Vegas.  
  
That was important to Terry, because the last thing he remembered before just waking up was being in the alley back in London. It must have been a dream again, though it wasn't an entirely bad one. Unsettling, maybe scary at one point, but not a complete and total nightmare.  
  
He was laying on his side, staring at the wall. As his awareness grew, he realized he wasn't even under the covers. In fact he was still dressed. He lifted his head, turning slightly on his back. Danny was next to him, in a sitting position, reclined against the headboard. He appeared to be asleep, his head lolled to the side and his breathing deep.  
  
Terry couldn't explain why, but the thief's literal presence was extremely comforting. He had felt it yesterday the moment Danny had walked into his office. He thought it was his imagination at first, but Terry realized he had felt the same thing all through last night.  
  
He considered waking Danny for a moment. He wanted to tell him that his memory had come back, and he remembered everything. He hesitated though. Was it really worth telling? It was so wild and ridiculous, Terry didn't know if it was even conceivable. Maybe it _was_ just a dream.  
  
Or maybe it wasn't. The longer he laid there and thought about it, the more it made sense. It was the only thing that could explain away the experiences Terry was having and it lined up with what Danny had described to him last night. How Danny was certain Terry was about to die, but didn't, at the last moment.  
  
Terry stared at the wall. There was a common denominator in both Danny's tale and Terry's dream. That strange man. Gabriel.  
  
That name. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. There was _no such thing._  
  
And yet, there Terry was, alive, back home, staring at a wall in his hotel.  
  
The sudden clarity almost hurt him and he drew in a sharp breath. It wasn't possible. But if it was, why would such a thing happen anyway? Why would an angel save _him_?  
  
Terry had believed in God, once. That was when he'd been a child and was growing up in a religious household. He got wiser as he got older, saw the world for what it truly was...or so he thought. His entire fabric of reality had just been shredded to tiny, pathetic pieces.  
  
The more he thought about it, staring at that wall, the more it scared him. Every single righteous, philosophical word that he'd heard in Sunday School as a small child came flooding back to him and tried to drown him.  
  
_Do unto others as you would have them do unto you._  
  
Terry had to admit, he wasn't exactly the shining prime example of that sentiment.  
  
He got up, careful not to wake Danny. He straightened his clothes and his hair, and quietly darted out the room. He was focused on going to only one destination and his legs carried him with haste and urgency. He didn't even completely understand why or if it was even appropriate, but it was the only thing he could think to do.  
  
His entire existence was in crisis, and he had to try to retake control of it.  
  
-  
  
Danny slumped to the side and he awoke with a startled grunt. He'd fallen over in his sleep. He reached out blindly to apologize to Terry for falling on top of him...and then shot his eyes wide open.  
  
Terry was gone.  
  
Danny shouldn't have panicked but he did. He quickly got up and searched the bathroom, then opened the room door and searched the hallway. There was no sign of him. Danny quickly grabbed his keycard, phone, and jacket, and left the room to try and locate the man. He sent a text while in the elevator. After no response, he tried calling the number. No answer.  
  
He speed walked into the administration halls, going to the office. The receptionist was there and Danny asked her if Terry had come by. She told him no, and Danny made for the casino floor instead. He went past dealers and security guards with such speed, it looked like he'd just robbed the place. Again.  
  
There was still no sign of Terry. Danny paused in the middle of the floor and spun helplessly in a circle, searching. He knew it was odd of him to be so concerned with Terry's sudden disappearance, but with the state Terry had been in last night, his gut told him all was not right. It had happened before anyway, didn't it?  
  
He began wandering back to the front desk when his phone pinged. He stopped and drew it out of his pocket. He audibly sighed in relief when he saw the notification.  
  
_I'm here,_ followed by an address.  
  
Danny quickly went to the exit to flag down a cab.  
  
-  
  
Of all the places in Las Vegas, a church was the last one Danny would have thought to look. Though, considering recent events, it shouldn't have been that surprising. It wasn't just a church though, it was a huge cathedral.  
  
As he got out of the cab and paid off the driver, he gazed up at the stone towers. They loomed over him, a large rose window catching the morning sun between clouds and beaming it back down on him. He climbed up the stairs to the door in the heat, stepping inside and taking a second to cool down.  
  
Inside it was dim and comfortable. He walked into the nave, rows of pews laid out before him. Stained glass windows on either side provided a smattering of light beams, illuminating the wide space under the high ceiling.  
  
There was only one other figure currently occupying the pews. Danny slowly walked over to Terry, who sat silently halfway to the altar.  
  
Terry didn't acknowledge him, so Danny just slipped past to sit next to him. Terry was slightly leaned forward, eyes fixed on the floor, hands hanging in his lap. It looked like he'd been praying.  
  
Danny didn't say anything for awhile. He watched the candles near the altar flicker in the soft, but heavy air. Then, he looked at Terry.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Terry blinked slowly, his jaw tightening as he swallowed. His voice was low, whispering as if they were attending an actual service. "I got my answer, but I still have so many questions..."  
  
Danny sighed, despite himself. "I'm sorry I can't give you more."  
  
Terry then smiled a little. "You've done more than enough. Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Danny asked, confused.  
  
"For believing in me."  
  
Terry never once raised his head, but Danny didn't mind. He sat with him in silent solidarity. It had been years since Danny had ever set foot in a place like this. He didn't think he needed to. What would be the point? Why would anyone bother to show empathy for him, a thief? He was clearly a sinner. He went against one very specific commandment he and his sister memorized as children.  
  
He was surprised he didn't burst into flames as soon as he walked in the door. Then again, he was sure Terry had his own issues to be repentful for. If Terry could be there and remain undisturbed, then so could he. It was strange how his life's path had brought him here on one of its many stops.  
  
Danny smirked at the visual. They were two hapless sinners sitting in a majestic church.  
  
Though, he had to admit, it was quite calming. Like a blanket of something warm and soothing had been draped over them.  
  
An echo of footsteps in the massive space caught Danny's attention. He turned to the source as it approached their vicinity. A black man in a priest's attire strode past them, moving somewhere towards the doors and disappearing. Danny only glanced at him, listening to his steps as he went, before continuing to stare at the floor with Terry. It wasn't until a moment later that Danny realized he'd seen that man before...  
  
"I don't know where to go from here."  
  
Terry's statement snapped his attention back however. Danny leaned his head closer to his. "Well, you don't need to do anything right now," he said softly. "Just take a few days. The Bellagio's not going to go anywhere. Take some time for yourself."  
  
Terry nodded his head by just a fraction. "I'm glad you came," he confessed.  
  
Danny smirked. "I needed the vacation anyways."  
  
"Even if you had to come to a church?"  
  
"I had to pay my dues sometime or another."  
  
Terry gave just the smallest of smiles, which made Danny feel a little better about his current state of mind.  
  
Terry's shoulders rattled as he drew in a long breath. "Will you sit here with me for awhile?"  
  
"I will," Danny answered quietly. Terry continued to stare at the floor with his head bowed, eyes closed. Danny reached over and took hold of one of his hands, grasping it tightly in his.  
  
They were the only ones in the massive cathedral. The clouds moved outside and a ray of light shone through a colored window, glowing over their heads. Specks of dust glittered within it like stars.  
  
-  
  
Amenadiel observed the two humans in fascination. He stood near the cathedral doors, hidden in the shadows under the choir loft. They faced away from him, unaware of his gaze.  
  
He felt another presence manifest itself beside him. The Archangel Gabriel soon stood next to him, observing the unique pair as well.  
  
"Everything is normal then?" Gabriel asked. He spoke with his regular volume, but the sound did not vibrate along the walls and the humans could not hear him.  
  
Amenadiel nodded at his brother. "Indeed. The Death Shadow has been neutralized."  
  
"Good," Gabriel replied.  
  
It was a rare occurrence but not an impossible one. Azrael, the Angel of Death, was so powerful, sometimes his aura cast a shadow on those who had come near him but were not taken by him. Such as with the human, Terry. Gabriel had made sure to spare his lifeforce as the Divine Plan had dictated. Though, the human had been unfortunate to be too close to Death during the experience and the Shadow had latched onto him.  
  
It needed to be dealt with, since Terry had a specific task to do later. The Shadow would only hinder him if it were to be left unchecked.  
  
Luckily, the other human had taken care of it for them. Danny Ocean was unique in that he'd run into the presence of not one, but three angels during his mission to save the other. Angelic grace radiated off of him like a heavenly electromagnetic field. Gabriel never blessed him, nor did Amenadiel or Aziraphale. The human's aura just happened to be receptive enough to their energy to latch onto it and carry it around like a cloud. This is what vanquished the Death Shadow from Terry.  
  
It was a bit disconcerting to Gabriel. A human so influenced by Celestials usually meant they had a heavy role to play in the Plan. Gabriel didn't yet know what it was, he would have to wait and see like everyone else. Right now, he just did as he was ordered. He had come here to heal Terry, but found his work already done for him.  
  
He didn't mind. It was a happy accident that the human Danny just happened to be full of grace and nearby. Less paperwork for Gabriel to deal with later.  
  
"What will happen to them now?" Amenadiel asked him.  
  
"I suppose they'll go about their ways," Gabriel mused. "Their souls have bonded, so what happens to one will most certainly affect the other. We need to keep constant watch on both of them. I'll assign someone to this city."  
  
"And I will keep tabs on the other, make sure he steers clear of L.A. and our dear brother from now on."  
  
Gabriel turned to Amenadiel and smirked. "Say hello to Lucifer for me, will you? It's been awhile."  
  
"Don't worry. He hasn't forgotten you took his favorite pen," Amenadiel muttered.  
  
Gabriel chuckled, and disappeared. Amenadiel smiled once he was gone. He gave the humans one last glance before walking out the cathedral doors. His wings opened and he took to the sky.  
  
-  
  
Danny turned his head to the sound of the doors opening. It seemed no one had come in, that he could see at least.  
  
He heard bird wings fluttering outside. Then silence once more.  
  
There was nothing to think of it. He turned back around and leaned his head against Terry's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now! I'm leaving this series open because there's still more to this story, but I'm not quite ready to tell it yet. I need to finish my other fic first lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
